


[FGO][剑刷x枪哥x剑刷]凯尔特战歌

by kara_e



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e





	1. Chapter 1

“Saber职阶的Servant在此接受你的挑战，Lancer！”

“胡扯！你在耍老子吗！？哪有用枪的Saber！”

 

一 枪与剑

“只要不妨碍我打个痛快就随便你想干什么。我对圣杯没兴趣，只想尽兴的打一场而已。”

肯尼斯询问自己的从者时获得了如上回答。时钟塔的讲师微微皱了下眉，显然对于这样的答案并不感到满意。只为了战斗就参加圣杯战争？到底是什么样的蠢货会做这样毫无意义的事？更何况面对圣杯这个万能的许愿机却没有任何想要实现的愿望的人不得不令人猜测其另有不可告人的目的。而面前的这名蓝色的枪兵就是这样的蠢货。

“什么啊，一脸怀疑的表情。放心吧Master。对于英灵来说你们现世的东西都和废纸一样，很不巧的我也没什么想用圣杯实现的愿望。唯一的目的只是纯粹的享受战斗的乐趣而已。”嘴角上挂着张扬的笑容，枪兵的视线转向站在讲师斜后方的女性，“魔力供给就麻烦这位大小姐了呐。有这么漂亮的未婚妻，艳福不浅嘛Master。”

“住口！不懂教养的使魔！”

“太失礼了！怎么能对淑女说出这种话！”

同时被两个人吼，枪兵耸了耸肩膀，嘴里说着真是开不了玩笑的家伙便隐去了身形。

“这样的Servant真的能赢得了圣杯战争吗肯尼斯？果然还是应该找到那个小偷把圣遗物拿回来更好吧。”

索拉略微有些担心的看着自己的婚约者，一想到自己要给这么粗鲁野蛮的从者提供魔力就感到一阵不快。自从蓝衣的枪兵出现在召唤阵中索拉便一直情绪糟糕，口吻也比平日更加刻薄了许多。

金发的讲师摇摇头，戴起手套遮盖住手背上三道鲜红的令咒。

“恐怕已经太晚了，从冬木地脉的魔力震动来看，那个该死的小偷已经召唤出了征服王。虽然是第二选择，但库夫林也是凯尔特的大英雄。作为三大骑士之一的能力并不差，如果还有不足的地方就靠我艾尔美罗伊家族的魔术来补足好了。索拉只需要小心不要被其他Master发现你是魔力提供者便万无一失。”

【不要太小看我啊Master，以老子的能力轮不到你的魔术补足啦。】

“住口库夫林。”呵斥了以灵体状态表示不满的Servant，肯尼斯·艾尔美罗伊·阿齐波卢德站起身，略微抚平衣襟上的皱褶便带着灵体化跟随在背后的Servant离开酒店寻找适合的战场。

======

另一方面，在冬木市的购物街上，一对男女吸引了路上行人的全部视线却还浑然不觉的流连在炫目的玻璃橱窗前。相比略微有些局促的黑衣男性，身着白色洋装的女性像只活泼的白鹿一样从一个橱窗跳到另到一个橱窗，罕见的红宝石般的瞳仁中闪耀着好奇的光芒。而黑发的男性则像是保护公主的骑士一般的寸步不离女性的身侧。

“该不会是什么地方的公主吧……”

“你看你看，那个人。啊~好帅啊。是哪里的明星么？可以过去要签名么？”

“……”

从者敏锐的听觉虽然将人群的窃窃私语一一收入耳中，但脸上表情没有动摇分毫。或许是早已习惯了被他人谈论自己的样貌一般，男人脸上挂着优雅的微笑陪伴在白衣女性的身边。而围观的人群纵使对这明显与街头景致格格不入的二人显露出近乎迷醉的神情，但没有人敢于上前打扰二人的游兴，想来这也许是两人举手投足间所散发出的高贵气质所致。

“爱丽斯菲尔殿下，这样子走在街上真的不会有危险么？”

面对从者因为担心而微微皱起的眉头，白衣的女性轻轻地笑了一声，安慰般的拍了拍挽着的男性的手臂。

“不用担心Saber，在人群中魔术师是不会干什么的。至少也要等到没有人的地方才会出手，而到了那时就是你大显身手的时候了不是么？”

“如果能够这样的话就好了。”

虽然还是有些担心，但男人依旧由着爱丽斯菲尔挽着自己的手臂从一个橱窗走到另一个橱窗。

仿佛是为了回应从者的担心般的，空气中传来普通人无法察觉的细微的魔力波动。

“爱丽斯菲尔殿下……”

“恩，我也察觉到了。真是大胆的Master和Servant呐。怎样？要接受挑战么Saber？”

“那是自然，爱丽斯菲尔殿下。”

从者的脸上浮现出兴奋的神情。不管举手投足间如何优雅，到底也是战士，流淌在血管中的好战因子终归还是会浮于表面。

“我想也是呢。毕竟是我最强的剑之骑士嘛。”

女性挽起从者的手臂循着肆无忌惮散发充满挑衅气息的魔力的未知Servant的方向走去。

======

愈来愈浓郁的魔力的终点是码头的仓库。深夜有限的街灯成为唯一的光源，尽管在从者的眼中这黑暗中的人与物依旧有如白昼般清晰可辨。在那狂放的魔力中心是一个身着蓝色战衣的男人。

“Saber，那里的是……”

“嗯，没错。是Servant。”

黑发男人向着蓝衣的从者走近了两步，将爱丽斯菲尔挡在身后。

“哟，真是对漂亮的主从啊。作为第一战的猎物，老子这次运气相当好嘛。”

随着声音如同猎豹般矫健的身影从灯光的阴影中走出来，手中并未拿任何武器，让人猜不出他所属的职阶。

“真是大言不惭的家伙，第一战就碰上最强的Servant还敢说自己运气好吗？”

黑发金瞳的男人身上的黑色西装被绿色为主基调的轻装甲所替代。腰间与背后各佩戴着一把剑，一长一短的利刃隐藏在剑鞘中。而男人的手中拿着的却是一支缠绕着符文布的长枪。

“我的主君，爱丽斯菲尔殿下请下令吧。”

尽管双方尚未动手，空气中的紧张感却已经绷紧到如同随时能够引爆的炸弹般一触即发。白衣的女性后退了几步，退出战士们的战斗范围之外。

“请将胜利带给我，Saber。”

“必不辱命。”

骑士刷的抡起枪摆出应战的架势，而从刚刚见到自己武装起来之后便绷紧了嘴唇一言不发，显然脸上带着一丝疑惑与不满的蓝衣从者手中也呈现出魔力扭曲的景象。转瞬间一支裹着符文布的朱红色长枪便出现在从者的手中。

“哦？阁下也是用枪的从者么。看来会是一场不错的战斗。”

蓝衣从者依旧抿紧了嘴唇，视线始终落在Saber手中的长枪上。

“Saber职阶的Servant在此接受你的挑战，Lancer！”

简单一句开战的宣言总算是彻底点燃了对面沉默不语的火药桶。

“胡扯！你在耍老子吗！？哪有用枪的Saber！”

显然枪兵的不满反而让骑士更加想以自己同样惯常的枪技会一会Lancer职阶的从者。能够作为枪兵被召唤必然是在该项武技方面达到出类拔萃的程度。这让同是武者的Saber很难控制自己不去与之一战的心情。舔舔嘴唇，挂上嘴角的笑容中混入了一丝狂气。

“怎么了Lancer，如果被剑的从者用枪击败的话会让你感到格外屈辱么？”

“哼！真会说啊小子。看来不教训你一下你是不会知道自己错得有多离谱了呐……”

与尾音同期而至的是Lancer的枪尖。密如暴雨般的突刺几乎同时攻向骑士的各个要害部位。绿衣的骑士被突然到来的攻击逼迫得边急速后退边用枪身一一将枪尖化解。仅仅是试探性的攻击便已经让他感受到枪兵在白刃战所带来的压迫感。虽然自己在骑士团中之时枪技已是无人能敌，但遇到如此难缠的对手还是第一次。仿佛丝毫不给他喘息机会似的，第一轮的突刺过后突然血色的枪尖一晃，枪身整个横扫过来。

“给老子躺下吧小子！”

“哪有那么容易！”

骑士手中的枪划过四分之一个圆，同是被符文布所缠绕的枪身碰撞在一起发出刺耳的轰鸣。

站在一旁观战的爱丽斯菲尔禁不住用手臂抱紧了自己止不住颤抖的身体。就算是凭借魔术强化过的人造人的双眼也跟不上两柄长枪彼此攻防转换的速度，仅有撕裂空气的声音与时不时迸发出的火星向旁观者宣示战斗的激烈程度。

两名从者在再一次的近身缠斗过后彼此后退到足以高速突进的距离。同是枪术，发力的体式不免相似，同时压低身形将魔力集中在双腿，枪尖微微向下倾斜，作为发力轴心的脚下连水泥浇筑的石板都瞬间碎裂。仿佛连空气都随着二人的动作而一时凝固。尚未来得及让旁观者呼出不知不觉中屏住的气息，突然间，一蓝一绿两支离弦的箭矢以肉眼无法捕捉的速度朝着对方急速突击。

接近小型爆炸的冲击过后，Lancer已经转身重整体势，长枪随着高高跃起的身影朝着刚刚站稳脚步的骑士的头顶疾坠而下。来不及闪避的Saber只能抬枪硬抗下来。包裹在枪身上的符文布再也承受不了如此沉重的冲击，浓紫色的写有封魔咒文的布片被魔力的风暴吹散在码头的空气中。华美而带有魔性的枪身暴露在不知何时从云端露出大半玉盘的月光之下。比起枪身的纹路，将枪兵的视线牢牢吸引住的是镌刻在枪刃与枪身连接处的奇妙符文。对于他人来说或许那只是看起来有些古老的文字，但在枪兵的眼中那是自身最为熟悉不过的伦符文。

后退了两步，Lancer端枪站定，用疑惑的目光重新打量手持长枪的剑之骑士。

“你这家伙究竟是哪里的英灵？”

“这个问题恕我无可奉告。虽然在战前无法彼此互通姓名是有些遗憾，但毕竟是圣杯战争的规则所致。阁下想必也不会把真名告诉我的吧。”

尽管被对方斩断了隐藏宝具的符文布，Saber依旧镇定自若的甩掉指间残留的布片，视线未从Lancer身上移开分毫。

蓝衣的枪兵撇撇嘴，声音中却并没有不悦的成分。

“不说也没关系，你那枪上的咒文是伦文字。凯尔特英雄之中枪术了得的同时又配有双剑的屈指可数，一个个排除掉的话……”

“那也要看阁下有没有那个运气活到猜到我的真名了。既然同是凯尔特的英灵，那被符文布包裹的长枪必然也能泄露阁下的本名吧。”

被对方的话激起了更高的战意似的，枪兵嗤笑了一声。将枪尖压低，做出再次突击的体式。

“那就要看你小子有没有本事让老子拿掉这符文布了！”

血红的枪尖直指骑士的咽喉而来，早有准备的Saber闪身躲过的同时就着对方突刺的力量用自己的枪尖顺势拨开由突刺急转为斜劈的枪身。

“我的枪会将那符文布剥脱得一干二净！”

“什么！”

惊讶的喊声出自枪兵之口。连激烈的撞击都没有撕裂的符文布竟然在接触到骑士的枪尖的瞬间化为残破的布片从枪身上剥落。

将已经无法起到任何遮蔽效用的碎布抓在手中，完全暴露在敌方面前的宝具仿佛解放了封印的妖兽一般，被妖冶的纹路装饰的枪身散发出令大气都为之凝结的不祥的魔力。乍看之下与骑士手中的枪可称为双生子一样的魔枪，尤其是枪身上的纹路近乎分毫不差，而在那枪刃上也同样镌刻着伦文字。

“那文字……因果逆转……魔枪Gae Bolg吗！阁下是赤枝骑士团团长光之子库夫林？！”

骑士的态度忽然恭敬了起来，手中的枪头也略微下垂，显示出暂时并无战意的态度。

“哼，还真让你做到了啊，让老子的枪完全暴露出来，”并未因为真名被识破而生气的语气，蓝衣的枪兵看了一眼手中的碎布便甩手扔掉，“被你的枪刺到的地方连符文都消失了，并不是简单的斩断布料而是彻底的切断了魔力。从刚刚就有些在意了。不但使用双剑，还拥有切断魔力的魔枪Gae Dearg的凯尔特战士，费奥纳骑士团首席，光辉之颜迪卢姆多•欧迪那。不管是相貌上还是枪术上都是比传闻中还要漂亮的家伙呐。”

俊美的凯尔特战士微微颔首接受了对方赞誉。恭敬的态度中混杂了一丝喜悦与兴奋。这简直是必然的吧。对于任何一个凯尔特人来说，光之子库夫林的名字都是传说与荣耀的象征。能够在圣杯战争的战场上相遇对于迪卢姆多不仅仅是遇到了一个好的敌手，更多的是能够与憧憬的英雄一战的兴奋感。全身的血液都在沸腾，传达到指尖的战栗感让战士的神经全部被调动起来。

 

不远处的楼顶上，一个男人正通过狙击枪的瞄准镜搜寻周边适合俯视整个战场的位置。

“看得到起重机上面吗舞弥？”

卫宫切嗣，迪卢姆多真正的Master向着通讯器另一端的助手询问。

“不行，刚好被挡住了。”

“那就没办法了。战场的监视就交给你了。我来狙击……不，等等，能看到右面楼上的Assassin吗？”

“可以。要狙击吗？”

切嗣略作思考还是否定了助手的提议。既然Assassin在的话狙击Lancer的主人便过于冒险。目前不管是舞弥还是自己都没有能够对付灵体的武器，贸然攻击只会成为Assassin的靶子。啧，只能放弃这次机会了吗。这么决定了之后切嗣便将瞄准镜转回战场，暂且将狙击行动改为情报收集。


	2. 二 狂战士

迪卢姆多手中的长枪消失了，取而代之的是原本背在背后与插在腰间的双剑。这才是属于迪卢姆多•奥迪纳的最强武器，长剑巨大的愤怒Mor-alltach与短剑微小的愤怒Beag-alltach。

“哼，这才像个Saber的样子呐小子。”

因为对手更换了武器而更加跃跃欲试的枪兵仿佛觉得口干舌燥一般舔了舔嘴唇，扯起嘴角露出了如同野兽见到猎物一样的笑容。习惯了战场的英灵能够轻而易举的判断出对手是否有一战的价值，而同为凯尔特英灵的迪卢姆多无疑正是库兰的猛犬渴望的对手。

“如果Gae Dearg不是养父送的话我也不会带在身上，但没有Gae Buidhe只用一支枪与阁下交手就太失礼了。想必光之子阁下也会因为我未尽全力而不满吧。那么在此费奥纳骑士团首席迪卢姆多•奥迪纳以Saber职阶接受召唤，再次正式向赤枝骑士团团长库夫林挑战。”

“你的挑战老子接下了。说得真不错啊小子，老子挺喜欢你这样的家伙的，只要你尽全力，老子就不会那么快手滑送你回英灵座。”

等待对方发起进攻不是库兰的猛犬的习惯，褪掉封印的鲜红长枪卷起不祥的魔力攻向迪卢姆多的胸前。骑士连忙举起双剑格挡。比起单一支Gae Dearg，配合上Beag-alltach的长剑Mor-alltach所具备的重量与防御力让迪卢姆多脚下未曾移动分毫便轻易地接下这一击。不仅如此，在挡住枪兵的枪尖的同时，长剑猛力挥开，将长枪突刺的线路改变。枪尖擦过刀锋直坠而下。

说是长剑，但以那样的重量与长度来说对于其他骑士应该是需要双手挥动的大剑，但迪卢姆多却轻而易举的用单手便将它操纵得行云流水如同手臂延长的一部分一样。

“说手滑什么的不觉得太自大了吗库夫林阁下！这种话我可不能当做听不到啊。”

说着短剑已经刺向对方失去防范的肋部。蓝衣的枪兵松开前面抓着枪杆的左手，以右手为轴心抡起长枪。血色的圆环磕开了几乎是必中的剑尖。

完全没去理会被磕开的短剑，长剑朝着库夫林的颈侧横劈而来。长枪已经来不及收回，枪兵只得让身体后倒才勉强躲开足以将自己的脖子整个砍断的斩击。借着力道一个翻身跳出对方的攻击范围，重整体势的枪兵眼中流露出嗜血的狂意。刚刚的一枪仅仅是试探迪卢姆多双剑的力度，得到的结果让库兰的猛犬兴奋的舔着犬齿。

“够了Lancer，解放宝具吧。”

突然响彻战场的声音让爱丽斯菲尔抬起头试图寻找声音的主人。但身为从者的迪卢姆多却没有多余的精力去在意没有露面的魔术师。面前的光之子已经全身心进入战斗状态，根本不会去理会Master的命令。

毫无预兆的突然起步，蓝衣的枪兵将全身的力量都倾注在这一次的突进中。做好了准备再次接下对方一击的骑士却完全没有料到，高速近身后库兰的猛犬反而选择了暴雨般的疾击。利用突进的加速弥补了快速攻击的力量不足，原本是点状的攻击因为速度达到了无法目视的程度而连成了面。之前的攻击虽然速度已经不是人类的眼睛能够捕捉的速度，但与失去束缚的宝具所发动的攻击速度完全无法相提并论。通过格挡时宝具间相撞而发出的尖啸也能够判断出那样的枪尖一旦接触到身体将会不仅仅是一道刺伤那么简单的事，恐怕连附近的皮肉骨骼都会被摧毁殆尽。刚刚还在寻找枪兵的Master的爱丽斯菲尔目瞪口呆的看着沉醉在白刃战中的两名英灵。不单是狂气尽显的库夫林，连从召唤至今都保持良好的礼仪风范，俨然来自中世纪的骑士一般的迪卢姆多也全身被张扬狂放的魔力所笼罩。金色的瞳仁中完全看不到平日的谦恭有礼，与库夫林那野兽一般的血瞳别无二致。

“这就是……身为凯尔特战士的迪卢姆多……”

喃喃自语完全道出了爱丽斯菲尔以及在场的人类及英灵的感受。

但这样的战斗显然并非所有人都愿意欣赏的。带着怒气的声音再一次响彻战场。

“Lancer！听不到我的命令么？不要再浪费时间了，解放宝具……！”

肯尼斯的声音被突然出现的吼声打断，连激战正酣的两名战士都被充满了黑暗气息的魔力所震慑，同时放低了手中的武器将视线转向声音发出的方向。

一团黑雾出现在港口的路灯下，或许是黑雾过于浓稠的关系，无法看清被隐藏在其中的英灵的本体。只有一对红色的眼睛透过那黑雾发出瘆人的血光。

“██▉▉█▉▆▆▄▄▄▂”

充满了痛苦与黑暗的无法用语言来形容的吼叫声让爱丽斯菲尔不禁抬起手捂住了双耳。

“██▆▆▄▄▄▂██▆▆▄▄▄▂”

伴随着吼叫声，仿佛是在寻找猎物一样，红瞳扫视整个战场。在看到手持双剑的骑士的时候突然黑雾像是颤抖了一下。

“██▉▉█▉▆▆▄▄▄▂”

再次足以撕裂耳膜的嘶吼之后，黑雾以难以置信的速度冲向迪卢姆多。

“嘶……”

勉强用双剑挡住突如其来的攻击，连光之子都无法撼动的骑士竟然在狂战士猛烈的冲击下后退了两步。长剑的剑身被黑雾吞去三分之一，而短剑则完全没入了黑雾中。无法掌握对方的行动，甚至连武器究竟为何物都无法判断，仅能凭直觉挡下狂战士密如暴雨的攻击。一次次埋入黑雾中的剑身令骑士不由得焦躁起来。被动防御不是迪卢姆多战斗的习惯，但敌方高频率的攻击甚至不给他喘息的机会，更不要说阻挡视线的黑雾让他甚至无法判断敌方的身形，想要攻击也无从下手。

武器间撞击的声音不绝于耳，但贪婪的黑雾连迸发出的火星都吞噬殆尽。

“Saber……”爱丽斯菲尔为被无端拖进战斗中的从者担忧起来。与挑战Lancer时让人紧张而兴奋的激战不同，面对Berserker时的迪卢姆多所表现出的更多是焦躁。从未经历过真实的战场的爱丽斯菲尔自然无法理解此刻从者的情绪，但连她都能够看出战局的不利，更不要说从Berserker发动进攻时便目不转睛的观察着的库夫林。

在黑雾的逼迫下节节后退的迪卢姆多后背已经贴上了堆放在码头的集装箱。只有在依然无法透过黑雾看到敌方的情况下冒险进攻一条路可走了么，骑士咬咬牙，脑海中已经拟定出战术。在接下一波攻击后背后的集装箱已经发出了不堪负荷的声音，侧面的金属外壳被强制扭曲出骑士后背的形状。将长剑插入身后的金属中，手臂用力，整个人腾空而起，脚点在剑身上作为踏板跳上集装箱顶部。赤红的长枪已经在骑士的手中显现出来。

“让我看看你那黑雾下隐藏的究竟是什么样的嘴脸吧，Berserker！”

枪尖随声而至，将黑雾撕开一道无法愈合的伤口。狂战士的样貌终于显露在两名从者面前。刚刚以不亚于枪兵的速度攻击的武器是戴在从者手上足有半臂之长的漆黑勾爪。同色的皮甲覆盖了不算高大的从者的全身，皮甲上隐约可以看到怪异的扭曲纹路。而战士的脸被某种动物形状的头盔遮住了大半，仅将惨白的下颌与赤红如鬼魅般的双眼暴露在外。或许是被狂战士怪异的外表让骑士有一瞬间的分神，黝黑的利刃向着他疏于防备的脖颈直刺过去。迪卢姆多仿佛已经看到血从自己的颈部喷溅而出的场面。无论是躲闪还是举枪格挡都已经为时已晚，只能眼睁睁的看着预想的画面在眼前成为现实。

金属剧烈摩擦的声音响彻整个码头。

“别人的猎物不要乱抢这规矩你老爹没教过你么？臭小子！”

赤红的魔枪将勾爪弹开，蓝衣枪兵立于两名从者之间，单手持枪，脸上挂着不爽的表情。

突然出现的干扰者让Berserker的攻击暂停下来，即便是丧失了理智的从者也会凭借本能对战局做出判断。而判断的结果大约是杀死挡在目标前的枪兵是无法避免的。

“非常感谢。只是……为什么要救我，库夫林。”

骑士略带疑惑的微微颔首向背对自己的从者道谢。而被感谢的一方扯起嘴角露出犬齿，笑容张狂。

“老子接受召唤就是为了和你这样的小子打个痛快，怎么能随随便便就被个只会嗷嗷叫的家伙抢先。在完全领教过你的剑术之前谁敢出来捣乱老子就让他滚回英灵座上去。”

黑色的从者喉咙中再次发出意义不明的吼声，一个纵身直扑迪卢姆多的头顶。血色的枪尖交叠在一起，同时举起的两支长枪将Berserker的跳砍封锁住。完全不给对方落地调整的机会，骑士左手的短剑便已刺向敌方的腹部。几乎是同步的，枪兵一个滑步来到狂战士背后，长枪随着移动的身形横扫向对方的脖颈。

接下来发生的事完全超出了在场所有人的预料。以速度见长的枪兵这样的一击可以说是十拿九稳，加上从狂战士正面攻击的骑士，就算是躲避也至少会被其中一方的武器刺中。可迪卢姆多的剑刃却被狂战士牢牢抓在手中，而另一只手则握住了颈侧的枪尖。毕竟是身经百战的武者，两名从者仅仅是让惊讶停留了一瞬便立刻用力抽回宝具。理应在锋利的剑刃下破裂开来的皮甲却没有留下丝毫痕迹。

“那身皮甲莫非是宝具？”

只有这么解释才能够说得通。普通皮甲的防御能力在宝具的剑刃下形同虚设，能够低档的只有同为宝具等级的甲胄。这也意味着攻击狂战士的身体不过是浪费力气的行为，能够造成伤害的部位仅有露在头盔外的小半张脸。

“你在干什么Lancer！”

严厉的斥责声响彻战场，显然从者的战斗令肯尼斯•艾尔美罗伊感到非常不满。一直从起重机架上俯视战局的来自时钟塔的魔术师终于忍无可忍的出面干涉从者的战斗。

“这种时候协助Berserker先解决掉Saber才是你应该做的！”

蓝衣的枪兵皱起眉，长枪的枪尖依旧指向狂战士的心脏。

“喂Master，老子说过了吧。不要干涉老子的战斗，剩下的随便你。”

不屑的冷笑声让库夫林恼火的抬起头瞪向魔术师的方向。

“哼，打了那么久都没能伤到敌方分毫的从者也敢提出这种要求吗。”

“哈？不敢站在最前排观战的Master也要对老子的战斗指指点点的吗。依我看那边美丽的小姐都比你有勇气多了。”

 

一对显然相性很差的主从就这么在战场上吵了起来。从瞄准镜中监视战况的切嗣通过戴在爱丽身上的监听器也听了个一清二楚。魔术师暗杀者在心中暗自庆幸，当初在亚瑟王与迪卢姆多的圣遗物之间选择了后者果然是正确的决定。以自己作战的习惯，那个以公正廉洁闻名于世的亚瑟王断然不会赞同，但凯尔特战士出身的迪卢姆多则不会对自己的战略有任何疑议，而事实上也的确如此。名义上同样是骑士，彼此间的传说近乎同期但其本质上却千差万别。与经受基督教洗礼的亚瑟王不同，迪卢姆多所属的费奥纳骑士团依旧维持着凯尔特人血脉中特有的好战尚武。为了赢得战斗可以不惜一切手段，也不会将骑士这个光辉夺目的称号当做行动的唯一准则。这样的从者才是能够完美融入卫宫切嗣计划中的一枚重要的棋子。而迪卢姆多因为其特别的理由对于切嗣的计划更是毫无怨言的完全服从。这样一来让切嗣有充足的空间发挥其魔术师杀手的特性。

不停歇的争吵声将切嗣的思绪拉回战场上。

 

“……既然如此，”一面说着，肯尼斯摘下左手的手套，露出手背上三道赤红的令咒，“以令咒命令你，Lancer。解放宝具，协助Berserker杀死Saber。”

“Master你——”

身体在声音传达到之前先动了起来。完全不顾枪兵本人意志的，魔力开始在枪尖上凝聚，完全解放的魔枪散发出令大气都为之冻结的杀意。枪兵紧咬牙关，拼命想要对抗那由圣杯的强大魔力赋予每名Master的绝对命令权。但那又怎是枪兵的抗魔力能够对抗得了的。忽然，仿佛想起了什么似的，库夫林扯起嘴角，向骑士露出挑衅的笑容。

“小子，可要给老子好好的躲开啊。”

尚未等迪卢姆多理解对方话中的意思，蓝衣的枪兵便已向后退出百米之远。凝结的魔力在魔枪上奔腾咆哮，高高跃起的光之子口中呼唤出宝具的真名。

“Gae Bolg！（突穿死翔之枪）”

刹那间从沉睡中醒来的魔枪化为几十支光的流矢以骑士为中心疾坠而下。

作为同样擅长枪术的英灵，从枪兵高速拉开距离便做好了应对准备的骑士一面高速脱离枪雨的攻击范围，一面将右手的枪换回长剑Mor-alltach，用来抵挡避之不及的魔枪。既便是依靠长剑出众的防御能力，迪卢姆多的手臂和腿上也留下了数道割伤。而对于同样处在对军宝具的捕捉范围内的Berserker来说，只剩下媲美枪兵的高速移动这唯一的手段来躲避倾盆而降的攻击。但面对豪雨般的攻势，仅凭速度便显得过于苍白无力。为了保护头部而举起的勾爪被魔枪无情的切断，却也改变了它坠落的轨道。原本应该穿透头盖骨的魔枪刺入了头盔顶部模仿动物毛发的金属装饰上，将头盔从狂战士的头上扯落。

魔力的风暴消散过后，失去了头盔的狂战士却依然没有看向以宝具重创自己的枪兵，一只手捂着腹部汩汩淌血的伤口，拖着已经被枪雨撕裂的右腿，固执的朝着迪卢姆多的方向走去。

骑士手中的剑垂了下来。狂战士那与自己有几分相似稚嫩面容与墨色的卷发唤醒了迪卢姆多的记忆。

“这是你的怨恨吗……怨恨杀死你的唐恩吗……怨恨流着他那该被诅咒的血液的我吗……已经杀过我一次的你依然无法消解那怨恨吗！我的弟弟，尤洛克！”

无法举剑。原本挥舞自如的双剑变得如有千斤沉重，拉扯着迪卢姆多的双臂，使之完全丧失了战士的力量。

无法举剑。面对这个因为自己的存在，因为生父唐恩的狭隘心胸而死的与自己分享一半血缘的无辜少年。

无法举剑。少年那曾经发誓成为出色的德鲁伊，辅佐自己的热切神情恍若隔日。

无法举剑。

勾爪已经折断，身受重伤的狂战士已失去方才攻击的速度与力量。纯粹凭借强烈得超出一切的执念支撑着，一次一次将断掉的勾爪挥向迪卢姆多。明明只是轻松的闪避而已，骑士却觉得双腿无比疲惫，略带迟缓的动作使得每一次攻击都擦着皮甲划过。让观战的爱丽斯菲尔揪心不已。

“不惜放弃理性，放弃凯尔特战士的荣耀也要再一次杀了我吗……”

声音因为痛苦而梗在喉咙深处，宽阔的肩膀微微颤抖着，脚下的步子愈发沉重。如果可以的话，希望能够以自己的生命换取少年内心的安宁。可这么做又将背离回应召唤之时所立下的誓言。身为剑的从者，在契约生效的瞬间此身便已成为名为卫宫切嗣的男人的武器。与令咒无关，与圣杯无关，仅仅是想要以骑士的身份完成对主人的忠义。只是，为了实现自己的忠义，就能够让弟弟再一次成为无辜的牺牲品么？自己要做与那个仅仅因为血缘才不得不称之为父亲的人同样的事么？

颤抖的双手仅仅是握住剑柄都已经极为勉强。思绪纷杂，脚下一个趔趄，被折断的勾爪生生刺入左肩。短剑Beag-alltach从无力的左手中应声滑落。

狂战士并没有将刺入的勾爪拔出，反而以其作为限制对方逃离的钢索，举起另一只手上的勾爪，对准骑士的脖颈刺去。

鲜红的血遮蔽了迪卢姆多的视线。


	3. 三  兄弟

那样的感情应该可以称之为憧憬吧。  
每次听到别人说起洛克之子与安格斯的养子面貌有几分相似都让少年感到发自内心的喜悦。能够与迪卢姆多共享一半血缘对于少年来说是直到死亡之时都为之骄傲的事。  
一同成长，一同恶作剧，一同因为贪玩而错过德鲁伊的教诲被安格斯责骂，然后偷偷对对方吐舌头扮鬼脸。  
与有着一半德鲁伊血统的尤洛克不同，继承了父母战士血脉的迪卢姆多·奥迪纳是个天生就应该与战场为伴的人。并未接受任何正式的武艺指导便能够凭借灵活与机敏与森林中的野兽角逐。手握匕首独自一人面对狼群的背影深深地刻印在洛克之子的记忆中。而那时的迪卢姆多自己也才是个不足六岁的少年而已。  
望着略微年长自己的黑发的兄长利落的用匕首划开飞扑上来的猛兽的喉咙的身影，被保护的德鲁伊少年暗暗的在心中发誓，此刻无力的自己终有一天将成为能够让兄长安心交托后背的术者，为其打开通往胜利之门。  
只是，这样的誓言尚未来得及兑现便被不可抗拒的外力扼杀在了襁褓之中。  
躺在血泊中的少年眼中倒映出父亲悲痛欲绝的面庞。  
“也让你尝尝痛失爱子的滋味吧，费奥纳的唐恩。”  
这么说着，被仇恨夺去理智的德鲁伊对爱子已经冰冷的尸体施行了术法。  
“你会杀死迪卢姆多，但是你也无法比他活的更长久。”  
少年的身体化为一头凶恶的野兽。那是勇士们狩猎时必将会去为宣示自己的勇猛挑战的猎物。只是在术法下这只猛兽略有不同。漆黑的鬃毛比钢铁更加坚不可摧，嘴边的獠牙比神祗打造的武器更加锋利无比。没有任何疾风能够追上他的速度，亦没有任何盾牌能够抵挡他的冲锋。洛克将爱子的身体化为复仇的凶兽，将獠牙对准了少年最美好的憧憬。  
被术法所左右的灵魂再也没有少年自己的意志，仅剩下将死亡带给唐恩之子的诅咒。  
诅咒在等待着应验的一天。十年，二十年……一直在等待着。而少年的灵魂则沉睡于凶兽的体内，无法醒来也无法解脱。  
直到若干年后的一天，狩猎的号角将迪卢姆多带往其永远沉睡的猎场。  
血的甜腥将少年的灵魂从沉睡中唤醒。全身插满了利刃的凶兽眼中只有倒在地上再也无法移动的青年的身影。  
“██▉▉█▉▆▆▄▄▄▂”  
凶兽将死之时的哀号无人能够理解，溢出眼眶的鲜血将金色的眼瞳染成血的猩红。

【哥……哥……迪卢姆多……哥哥……】  
被枪刃撕裂的声带无法发声，濒死的灵魂终于脱离了狂化咒文的束缚。骑士从狂战士颤动的嘴唇上读懂了弟弟无声的倾诉。  
【对不起，无法遵守誓言，无法成为哥哥的臂膀。对不起。】  
并非是恨意让少年如此执着的回应了圣杯的召唤。无法兑现誓言的执念让徘徊在生死之间的灵魂在感受到迪卢姆多以英灵之姿参战之时便将德鲁伊的血脉作为筹码签下了永恒的契约。狂化咒文剥夺了战士的理智，仅将他对迪卢姆多的执念残留下来。再一次化身为无意志的凶器将利刃对准了憧憬的对象。  
不顾那已将战士的半身浸透的血液与深深插入自己肩膀的断刃，骑士将少年拥抱在怀中。  
“不需要道歉，我从来都没有责怪过你，我的弟弟……”  
灵核受到重创的战士的身影愈发淡薄，乌黑的盔甲渐渐消散在骑士的怀中。被狂化咒文扭曲的脸庞恢复了少年俊朗的容颜。  
“等等！尤洛克！”  
察觉到战士即将消逝的骑士徒劳的收紧了手臂也无法阻止对方形体的崩溃。  
【谢谢……哥哥……】  
纠结在一起的眉心舒展开来，少年的笑容随着执念一起消失在骑士的双臂中。  
低头从地上拾起掉落的短剑，强迫自己冷静下来的骑士对从刚刚便将长枪交到单手沉默旁观的枪兵微微颔首。  
“感谢阁下出手相助。”  
“真是有个好兄弟啊小子。”  
扬起嘴角，爱尔兰的光之子点点头接受了迪卢姆多的谢意。  
“尤洛克是我的骄傲。”  
尚未褪去的悲伤的金色眼瞳中混入了一份自豪。

立于起重机架之上旁观了从者战斗的金发魔术师脸上浮现出懊恼的神情。  
自幼便有神童之称的肯尼斯·艾尔美罗伊·阿齐波卢德到几个月前为止的人生可以说是顺利到了令旁观者不禁感到无聊的程度。身为魔术师名门阿齐波卢德家族第九代长男的肯尼斯生来便具备了令其他魔术师羡慕不已的水与风两种属性，同时在炼金术与降灵术上的造诣也令同代的魔术师只能以仰视的态度来看待他的才能。正是这样顺风顺水的人生才促使了肯尼斯来到这极东之地参加这场本与他并无关系的战争。尽管对于库夫林为了享受战斗而参战这一点嗤之以鼻，但要说到肯尼斯对于圣杯的期望其实可以说是没有。对他来说获得圣杯战争的胜利这个事实本身远比向圣杯许愿要具备更多的意义。或许是过于顺利的人生造成了他想要将圣杯战争的胜者这一宛如钻石版闪耀的称号添加在自己那被黄金的光辉所笼罩却又缺乏让人无法移开视线的夺目之处的履历上。  
说肯尼斯将英灵完全当作使魔来看待并不能算是百分之百正确的形容。至少在召唤阵发动的那一刻他还是对于自己所召唤的使魔是与过去截然不同的英灵有着清醒的认知的。但凯尔特的大英雄光之子库夫林那完全与其光辉耀眼的名号无关的举止谈吐让时钟塔的讲师不自觉的将他与野狗画上了等号。  
“说什么爱尔兰的光之子，到头来也不过是一介野蛮人罢了。对魔术的了解甚至还比不上被我将论文批回重写的愚昧之徒。不过倒也不难理解，到底是只懂得原初的伦文字的无知之辈，无法体会魔术的神秘也是理所当然的。”  
“魔术的神秘和抬头纹的深浅有关吗Master。”  
“住口，无理的野狗。”  
……  
在这对主从共处下来的几天中，诸如此类唇枪舌剑的讥嘲与完全不符合魔术名门继承者身份的怒吼简直成了日常。  
尽管已经知道自己的从者并不是像普通的使魔一样对主人言听计从的傀儡，但肯尼斯断然没有想到看起来一根筋的库夫林会去钻令咒的空子，用并不带有逆转因果能力的”突穿死翔之枪“代替真正的杀手锏”刺穿死棘之枪“。也更加没有想到他会利用Berserker挡在迪卢姆多身前的时机以不违抗令咒”发动宝具杀死Saber“的前提，让刺向迪卢姆多心脏的枪尖先行撕裂狂战士的脖颈。看似粗枝大叶的枪兵在战场上却显现出与其表现在外截然不同的富于心计以及控制战局的能力。  
“这个家伙难道平时表现在外的愚蠢样子只是用来掩饰他真正工于心计的头脑的表相吗？”  
这样的发现不但没能让时钟塔的天才认同英灵的骁勇善战，反而增强了盘踞在他心头的不信任感。戴着手套的手指抚上另一只手背上缺损的令咒，肯尼斯开始有些后悔第一道令咒用掉得太过草率了。

“爱丽丝菲尔殿下，治疗拜托你了。”  
“啊，好的Saber。”  
被从者的声音从血战的震慑中唤醒的白衣女性立刻击中起精神调动体内的魔力回路，骑士刚刚还在淌血的肩膀顷刻间不但恢复到不见丝毫伤口的状态，连碎裂的肩甲也再度重现魔力的光辉，坚固到足以抵抗任何新的攻击的程度。  
库夫林吹了声口哨，毫无保留的赞赏语气。  
“干得不赖嘛这位美丽的小姐，作为魔术师能够将治疗魔术发挥到这种程度对于从者来说简直是如虎添翼。运气真不错啊小子。刚刚还在担心就这么赢了你会让老子高兴不起来，这下子就可以全力以赴的继续被打断的战斗了。”  
“求之不得。能够与光之子全力一战也是我的荣幸。那么……”  
随着噹的一声刺耳轰鸣，再次交叉的枪剑间迸发出耀眼的火花。

尽管将全身心都投入到战斗中，骑士还是听到了通过共感魔术传达给自己的命令。  
“撤退Saber，不要在无意义的战斗上浪费时间。”  
迪卢姆多的动作微微迟疑了一瞬。如果换个对手也许会错过这样细微的疏失，但库兰的猛犬并非是能够放过此等良机的人。不再需要任何用来迷惑对手的招式，夺命的枪尖径直刺向骑士的胸前。即便是双眼跟上了魔枪的轨迹，身体也已因为瞬间的失神而失去了格挡的时机。除去概念武装之外毫无庇护的脏腑器官完全暴露在魔枪的攻击范围内。身体在头脑来得及分析之前先动了起来。完全是凭借生前所历经的训练与战斗练就的在危急时刻甚至可以扭转战局的直感牵动着骑士的身体避开了要害。  
但也仅仅是避开了要害而已。  
赤红的魔枪所过之处依旧掀起了一片血雾。同时后退与扭身让枪尖在完全刺入胸腔前便滑了开去，尚未来得及贯穿内脏的枪尖撕裂了迪卢姆多胸前的皮肉，飞溅的猩红中不仅仅是液体，也包含着皮肤与肌肉组织。  
“Saber！”  
几乎与惊呼同步的，治疗魔术立刻笼罩了骑士的身体。破裂的肌理被魔力填补到看不出丝毫伤痕的状态，只有胸前无法消除的暗红色与弥漫在空气中的血腥味记录下刚刚魔枪所造成的伤害。  
“带着爱丽撤退，Saber。”  
脑内再一次响起切嗣的声音，这一次是已经容不得迪卢姆多再有丝毫犹疑的决断的语气。  
既然是要带着爱丽斯菲尔离开那便需要在库夫林的攻击半径内打开一个缺口。不然在抱起誓死保护的人的同时心脏就会被那支魔枪贯穿。  
粗略定制的战术当即被执行。将左手的短剑插回剑鞘内，右手的Mor-alltach交与双手。魔力开始在由海神所打造并赠予安格斯，又交与其养子的魔剑“伟大的愤怒”上凝聚。剧烈的魔力波动通过连结在一起的魔术回路在爱丽斯菲尔体内震荡。白衣的少女攥紧了拳头忍受着体内的不适感。  
察觉到迪卢姆多要解放宝具，久经沙场的光之子自然不敢怠慢。尽管是在库夫林之后四百余年的传说中登场的勇士，但圣杯在召唤之时所赋予的知识也包括了古今传颂的英雄赞歌。而在凯尔特的部分中，光辉之颜迪卢姆多·奥迪纳的最强武器“伟大的愤怒”自然是不会被吟游诗人们忘记。此时此刻，海神的赠物正从沉睡中醒来，卷起魔力的漩涡绽放出耀眼的光芒。  
面对对军宝具的攻击只有以同等或以上等级的宝具与之抵消或是脱离出对方的攻击范围这两种方法能够确保全身而退。已经亲眼见证了Gae Bulg的解放还会以对军宝具作为攻击手段，只能够认为对方要么是确信自己的宝具能力在对方之上，要么就是个十足的傻瓜。从喷薄咆哮的魔力看来，库夫林相信迪卢姆多绝不会是后者。  
瞟了一眼起重机架，库兰的猛犬毫不犹豫的选择了脱离战斗。一旦“突穿死翔之枪”无法压过“伟大的愤怒”，背后的一切都将会被宝具的攻击吞噬殆尽，包括依然留在战场上的时钟塔讲师在内。尽管是没什么好感的主人，但也没有让其陷于不可控的危险的道理。  
以英灵的脚力轻而易举的飞跃上起重机架，背后的魔剑已经蓄势待发。来不及多做解释，只能拦腰扛起面露惊讶的肯尼斯，以最快速度尽可能脱离魔剑的攻击范围。  
与此同时，骑士也已呼唤出宝具的真名。  
“Mor-alltach（伟大的愤怒）——”  
耀眼的光芒以超越音速的狂啸疾驰过战场，将整个码头笼罩在宛如白昼的光辉之下。  
叉着腰站在攻击范围外的楼顶上俯视着被巨大的魔力蹂躏过后的码头，光之子吹了声口哨。  
“真危险，要不是知道他的真名而对那把剑有点了解的话现在已经在回英灵座的路上了吧。”  
“哼，解放了宝具都没能解决掉Saber，还灰溜溜的逃离战场就是你的战斗方式吗Lancer。”  
肯尼斯掸了掸衣服，将弄乱的金发别回耳后，碧色的眼瞳中满是嘲讽的神情。  
“啊？如果不是为了顾及到你有可能被那把剑轰成灰，老子还打算跟他拼拼看呐Master。”  
不满的情绪完全写在脸上的英灵扭头看向肯尼斯，而对方也毫不示弱的继续以嘲讽的眼神直视着光之子的双眼。

另一方面，刻意压制了魔力输出的迪卢姆多见到库夫林安全撤离在心里舒了口气。并不想以这种方式与那个人分出胜负的心情只能说是凯尔特战士的骄傲使然。既然目的已经达成，骑士便解除掉身上的概念武装，警惕的保护白衣少女回到繁华街上熙熙攘攘的人群中。


	4. 四  主从

坐落于冬木市郊的森林中的爱茵兹贝伦城是这个古老的魔术世家作为据点而修建的居所。隐藏在森林与结界之中的城堡让步入其中的人不禁产生突然穿越时空来到北欧的童话森林的错觉。  
迪卢姆多按照切嗣的指示护送爱丽斯菲尔与前来繁华街接应的舞弥碰了头，由沉没寡言的黑衣助手开车将二人送到郊外的城堡中。  
一路上尽管白衣少女一直对车窗外的景色抱着极大的兴趣，时不时指着过去只在照片与影碟中看到的东西向舞弥求证，但还是被敏锐的从者注意到了那隐藏在笑容背后的疲惫的神情。  
的确对于一个从未离开过诞生时的那座城堡，被当做美丽的人偶抚养长大的爱丽斯菲尔来说，昨晚的战斗激烈程度已经远远超出了她所能够承受的范畴。骑士微微皱起眉看着少女拼命支撑着的样子只能作出如此猜测。  
到达城堡后，爱丽斯菲尔与先行抵达的切嗣打过招呼便去休息，留下迪卢姆多与真正持有其令咒的主人确定下一部战略。  
这是迪卢姆多在切嗣离开德国先行来到冬木市之后第一次见到这个号称魔术师杀手的男人。  
嘴里叼着烟，正在手提电脑上敲着什么的卫宫切嗣看起来比还在德国时更加冷漠，简直像是与他手中的机械融为一体一般。迪卢姆多对于切嗣的印象中有着一种难以解释的不协调感。一方面是陪伴女儿依丽雅丝菲尔时如同所有好父亲一样温和的笑着的卫宫切嗣，另一方面是仿佛丝毫不具备任何感情，能够在眨眼间将子弹上膛瞄准射击，置人于死地的魔术师杀手。而这截然不同的两种人格却呈现在同一个人的身上，就像是在名为卫宫切嗣的男人脑内有一个能够切换人格的开关，在必要时只需拨动开关便可将人格转换。  
“对于今天交手过的Servant你有什么看法，Saber？”  
切嗣将手中的工作告一段落，抬起头询问自己的从者。  
略作思考，骑士开了口。  
“无愧于凯尔特的大英雄光之子之名，白刃战难有敌手。”  
金色的双瞳中闪烁着兴奋的光芒，脸上是毫不掩饰的钦佩的神情，迪卢姆多对于从儿时起便熟知的英雄如同每一个凯尔特战士一样充满了憧憬。尽管没有将情绪表露在外，但魔术师杀手将从者的感情完全看在了眼里。  
“Gae Bulg也如同传说中一样战无不胜，只是……”  
从者抱起双臂，脸上是若有所思的表情。抿起的嘴唇带着禁欲一般的严肃感。仿佛是在思索如何措辞一样皱起了英眉。  
“只是我并不觉得那已经是传说中的魔枪Gae Bulg的全部实力。并非是我看轻自己的作为从者的能力，作为Saber职阶回应了吾主的召唤的迪卢姆多·奥迪纳绝不会令吾主蒙羞，但光之子库夫林那令人闻风丧胆的魔枪的真正能力应该远在今晚所见之上。”  
切嗣在桌上支起手臂，十指在嘴唇前对在一起，思索着从者的分析。  
“即便是不确定对方的真正实力也依然发动宝具的理由是什么？”  
迪卢姆多不得不承认，自己的理由说出来有点站不住脚——仅仅是因为对方是凯尔特传说中的大英雄库夫林。  
刚刚的交手远远达不到满足的一丝一毫，面对那柄血红长枪时心脏仿佛快要跳出胸膛般激烈的鼓动着。还不够，还远远不够，全身的血液都在叫嚣着，嘶吼着，渴望与之全力一战。  
或许解放宝具轰向对方是比较高效的战法，感受不到利刃的撞击，亦没有刀锋划过颈项时的生死一瞬，完全的魔力间的冲撞过后或许连对手的残骸都无法得见，彻底抹杀作为对手的英灵赖以留存于现世的灵核。粗暴而直接的破坏带来最单纯的结果。  
但是欠缺白刃碰撞时崩裂的火花与飞溅的鲜血的战场总让战士觉得缺少了战斗的真实感。  
从未有过任何一名对手能够令安格斯之子如此强烈的想要倾尽毕生所学，投入到最纯粹的，最原始的战斗中去。而对方，同样流着凯尔特之血的光之子，必定也抱着同样的想法，与自身同等的战意。这一点从那张扬的笑容中便能够看得一清二楚。继承了光之神鲁格血脉的神子就像是凯尔特的道标，每个战士都以“如同库夫林一般勇猛善战”为最高的赞誉。而在这场为了自我满足而投身其中的战争中，自己憧憬的最伟大的战士正以同样炽烈的宣战之火面对自己，将迪卢姆多·奥迪纳视为与之等同的对手这个认知在骑士原本单纯的憧憬中混入了决不可输给对方的昂扬战意。  
“仅仅是传说中的形象……么……”切嗣走到窗前点起一支烟。  
从者所说的理由听起来着实可笑。为了未知的结果而战斗是毫无必要的，只有确定了希望达成的战果，并且利用最有效的手段去达成才是卫宫切嗣的战争。只有对将要达成的结果毫不怀疑才能在执行手段的过程中不牵扯进无关的感性以至于拨乱棋盘上的棋子。以国际象棋而言，无论是Saber，舞弥还是爱丽，哪怕是卫宫切嗣自己都是这棋盘上的一枚棋子。而圣杯，或者说实现愿望的愿望机，是名为卫宫切嗣的男人哪怕牺牲一切也要保住的国王。  
比起一对一势均力敌的战争，切嗣更愿意将此视为一场需要快速高效的实行的猎杀。  
战争比猎杀往往带来更多无谓的死伤，这一点对于以佣兵的身份参与到数场战争中的切嗣来说比任何人都知道得清楚。  
如果是单纯为了执政者的欲望而发动的战争，只有毫不犹豫的将战争的发起者与指挥者确实的杀死，破坏盲从的士兵与人民所认为的必须为之争斗的对象才能够将战争暂停。这样的战争或许是最容易阻止的。  
但更多的战争，涉及到种族与宗教的战争，已将战斗的根源埋入每个拿起武器的人的心中。而这种战争单凭抹杀领导者已经无法阻止，只有彻底的灭绝其中一方才能够将战火平息。此类战场切嗣并不是没有参与其中过。对于内心中已根植了对于对方的恨意的人来说，卫宫切嗣这个作为中立方加入战场的人所做的一切就像是一部冰冷高效的杀人机械投入了运作。这部精密机械的每一个齿轮都在为了如何更加有效的杀人而紧密的咬合在一起，喀吱喀吱的转动着，带动他将死亡散播向战场上将被抹杀的一方。正因为不代入任何个人感情，所以使得杀戮直接而富有效率。  
所以切嗣对于看在眼中的从者所表现出的个人感情微微皱起了眉。即便是此番交手没有造成任何问题，也难保不会在今后的战斗中成为麻烦的弱点。这样的认知业已在魔术师杀手的心中埋下了无法将Servant作为必胜棋子的决定。被呼出的烟雾遮蔽了面容的魔术师回避掉了从者探寻的目光。胸膛内燃烧着对激战的渴望的从者亦未能察觉召唤者紧紧抿起的嘴唇背后所决定的作战策略。

既然是使魔，就不要抱有太大期望，比起过去曾经驱使过的小至蝙蝠，大至渡鸦一类的鸟兽，英灵或许的确要高等许多。但即便如此，生前再显赫的地位，再耀眼的功绩，说到底受人驱使的本质也不会改变，不过是为魔术师的命令而行动，不需要自我意识的傀儡而已。肯尼斯希望能够以此说服自己来压抑下内心中翻涌着的对面前的英灵的不满。而对方也正不耐烦的单手叉着腰，另一只手摆弄着酒店房间里的电视遥控器——电视屏幕并没有亮起，蓝衣的从者仅仅是将那长方形的物体当做排解手指无聊的器具一般按来按去而已。  
“真不愧是速度最快的英灵，逃跑的速度恐怕会让其他主从叹为观止吧。”  
毫不掩饰的讥嘲语气让Lancer撇撇嘴，半开玩笑般的口吻：“啊，这可真多亏了Master是个自称魔术能力出众的名门魔术师，但论胆量还比不上一个少女啊。”  
显然肯尼斯没有料到从者会如此直接的反驳自己，头脑还没有反应过来的时候手中的茶杯已经向着蓝色身影的头顶飞去。最速的英灵不慌不忙的偏过头看着茶杯摔在了酒店墙壁的壁纸上，留下一滩浅棕色的水渍。  
“喂喂，真是浪费啊Master。”  
“不过是个使魔，不但违抗主人的命令还要对战术指手画脚的吗！先解释一下你为什么面对取胜的绝佳时机却放过Saber这件事如何！”  
Lancer夸张的耸耸肩，像是预料到了会被责问一样，脸上的表情中不但没有混入丝毫惊讶，反倒是一脸理所当然般的径直对上肯尼斯的双眼，嘴角向上扯出一个张扬的笑容。  
“在被召唤时就说过，能够尽情战斗就是我库夫林参战的唯一目的。胆敢妨碍老子的，不管是谁一概让他胸前多个可透过去看风景的洞。”  
“不管是谁吗，意思是连我这个主人也包括在内了？”  
肯尼斯的问题让从者的嘴角上扬的弧度又扩大了几分。  
“说的没错——虽然想这么回答，不过很遗憾，尽管比不上Saber的那位魔术师小姐那么大胆，但我的主人依然是你。为了能够继续留在这个世界，你是必不可少的。所以不管怎样，你的安全也是最先会被我列为考虑的事。总之放心好了，老子会保护你的。”  
从者的话让时钟塔的讲师瘦削的身体因为愤怒而微微颤抖着，刻有令咒的右手紧紧握起来，另一只手覆盖上被手套遮挡住的三道圣痕。三道对从者绝对的号令权，如今已经由于使用过一次而失去了对称的形状，明显的丧失其原有的平衡之感。  
不过是个使魔，竟然对给与其生命及存在的主人毫无敬畏之心。正在因为这件事而恼火得近乎丧失理性判断而使用令咒的肯尼斯本人都没有意识到，从对面前的枪兵要求敬畏的那一刻起，自己便已不再将其当做使魔来看待。所谓使魔，只是不带有任何感情，纯粹服从魔术师命令的傀儡。正因为没有感情，也就更谈不上敬畏之说。明明在降灵术方面拥有出类拔萃的技艺，却完全忽视了自己对待从者态度中的矛盾之处，只能说是时钟塔的讲师的理性被蓝衣的枪兵挑衅到即将失控的程度的缘故。  
肯尼斯强压下内心中翻涌而上的怒意，声音中的尖刻感比以往更加重了几分。  
“被Saber灰溜溜的赶回来的家伙也敢谈什么保护我吗！简直让人笑得停不下来。不要太小看人了Servant！我肯尼斯·艾尔美罗伊·阿齐波卢德面对任何一名魔术师都有获胜的绝对自信。”  
枪兵夸张的吹了声口哨，拍拍手。肯尼斯青蓝色的双眼恼火的眯起来，戴着白色手套的十指紧紧扣住酒店椅子的扶手。将对方的不满看在眼里，蓝衣的从者摆摆手，脸上的表情比起刚刚混入几分认真。  
“喂喂，别一副那么可怕的表情，眉心纹更明显了。虽说是被以Lancer职阶召唤来的，但对魔术我还是有点心得的，虽然和你们现在用的不大是一回事不过魔力还是能感觉得到。”  
魔术师的脸上流露出不屑的神色让从者无奈的叹了口气。  
“我的意思是你的工房防御结界可以算是非常完美，尽管不会对从者造成什么麻烦但对于魔术师来说想要通过还需要费些功夫。就算是理念上不同，从结果看来也相当值得赞赏。另外会跟到战场上这一点不得不说让人有些意外。”  
“意外？”  
“毕竟是没什么实战经验的人，”看到肯尼斯流露出明显不悦的表情，从者摆摆手示意他不要打断，“这种事一眼就能看出来，没经历过战争不算是什么坏事，谁都有第一次走上战场的时候。只是一个对战争一无所知的人来说，这么做究竟是鲁莽还是勇敢……就很难说了。”  
“哼，刚刚还在口若悬河的赞美爱茵兹贝伦的人造人，现在就改口说自己的主人鲁莽吗？你的标准也改变得太快了吧，Servant。”  
魔术师的不满让蓝衣的战士在胸前无奈的插起双臂。  
“不要误会，Master。不管是鲁莽还是勇气，敢于走到战场上这一点都是成为战士的第一步。如果你是个只会缩在背后瑟瑟发抖的胆小鬼的话那我可就要头疼了。更何况，你作为魔术师的能力是毋庸置疑的。如果再加上一点点战斗的经验，你就是个更加理想的Master了。”  
从者的话并没能使魔术师心中燃起的怒意减弱几分。这个家伙一面在称赞自己，一面又不停的强调什么经验经验，是在看不起我吗？与魔术师对战的经历，肯尼斯在时钟塔的时候有过数次，每次都以他压倒性的胜利结束。而每一次的对手也都是魔术名门之后，绝不是什么只有一两代修习魔术的不入流的家伙。正是这样出色的战绩让肯尼斯确信自己能够在任何一场魔术战之中完胜对手。而这份自信现在却被眼前的从者轻描淡写的踩在脚下，这是时钟塔的天才讲师所无法容忍的。  
正要开口训斥胆敢小看自己的从者，酒店内的警铃与电话同时响了起来。肯尼斯接起电话，听筒内传来嘈杂的背景音与酒店经理担忧而又不失礼节的问候。  
应承了对方的希望自己暂时离开酒店避难的请求，肯尼斯挂断了电话。  
“既然被你认为我缺乏战斗的经验，我就在此让你见识一下阿齐波卢德家族传承下来的高贵魔术是如何将胆敢前来送死的老鼠们彻底击溃的。”  
英灵吹了声口哨，血红的长枪出现在手中，身体已然调整到能够随时应战的状态。  
“真是斗志昂扬啊，那就让我领略一下现代魔术师的战斗吧，我的Master。”


	5. 五 硝烟 上

接下来所发生的事绝对是肯尼斯所始料未及的。不管出身名门的他拥有多么过人的才能，多么耀眼的家族背景，多么深厚的魔术刻印，说到底，他也只是一个传统的魔术师而已。而他的敌人卫宫切嗣却与这个头衔相距甚远。

装载在地下室，十楼与二十楼的炸药确实的撼动了酒店的根基，奢华的水晶吊灯砸在魔术师脚边的时候甚至他连惊叫的时间都没有便不得不面对朝着头顶压下来的天花板。  
下意识的将被吓得瑟瑟发抖尖叫不已的未婚妻搂在怀里，弓起身体，准备迎接足以砸碎任何一个正常人的重量，但预期中的冲击并没有到来。被爆炸撕裂的混凝土中的碎石擦着他的额头落在地上。抬起脸看到Servant一脸焦躁的神情。  
“喂Master，不管你的魔术是什么，快拿点什么出来想办法逃出去。既然是什么魔术师名门，这点小事总做得到吧。老子的筋力可不是拿来当柱子用的。”  
以一己之力扛起坍塌的屋顶的从者脚下同样出现了塌陷的迹象。陷入大理石碎片中的双脚已经确实的将眼前的困境传达给魔术师。

尽管缺乏实战经验（其本人是绝不会在口头上承认这一点的），但肯尼斯绝不是傻瓜。从蹲伏的姿势迅速起身，将怀中依旧在发抖的未婚妻护到身后，从怀中掏出一支试管。松开手，让试管落在地上。看似玻璃的容器并没有如同它的外表那般脆弱。  
“Fervor, mei sanguis （沸腾吧，我的热血）。  
“Automatopoutum defensio : Automatopoutum quaerere : Dilectus incursio （自动防御：自动侦测：指定攻击）。”  
原本目测只有一试管的量的水银状物质以肯尼斯为中心呈数十倍的膨胀起来。顷刻间便形成了一个足以将两人以上包裹在其中的圆球。  
“够了，Lancer，这里我会解决。既然敌人已经找上门来，你也知道该怎么做了吧。”  
“嘿~看起来不错嘛这水银团子。”  
以赞赏的眼神打量着魔术师的礼装，Lancer放松了手臂的力量。坠落的屋顶倾斜成了危险的角度。  
“无知的家伙。这可是我肯尼斯·阿齐波卢德最强的攻防一体的礼装月灵髓液。任何魔术师在领教过它的威力之后都会在看到它的瞬间夹着尾巴逃走，包括来犯的那只老鼠。至于那个Servant，你要是想打就去打个够好了。不指望你真的能那么快解决掉Saber，但在那之前我会让他的主人知道胆敢来魔术师的工房撒野会是什么下场。”  
调整了下手套的舒适度，让月灵髓液将自己和索拉包裹在其中，隔着礼装，Lancer的声音传来。  
“那在老子打个过瘾之前可千万别那么快就让那个魔术师失去主人的身份啊，我的Master……”  
句子的尾音被轰然作响的撞击声消去。

在坍塌的酒店，原本被称作酒店的废墟，周围绕了一圈，Lancer并没有找到预期中会出现的Saber。难道那小子的主人胆子大到敢不带上从者一个人跑到另一个魔术师的工房来挑衅？  
好吧，炸毁了一整座酒店这种事的确不是个胆小鬼能干得出来的事。但是万一，仅仅是万一，来的并不是Saber的主人，而是别的什么Master，比如说将隐藏气息发挥到极致的Assassin。那么此时此刻肯尼斯对上的将不只是一名魔术师。或许他是个足够强的魔术师，甚至有可能是所有参战的主人中最强的，但与英灵相比，他也不过是如同婴儿一般无力的存在罢了。  
这样的猜想让Lancer不禁脊背发寒，遵循着彼此连接的魔术回路的指引加快了脚下的步伐。  
在赶到天台之前，激荡在体内的魔力印证了他的一部分猜想。展现在他面前的是单手捂着腹部，却依然阻止不了从指缝渗出血液的肯尼斯。而站在斜后方的索拉此刻正被一名黑衣的短发女人挟持着，刀抵在脖子上。肯尼斯的对面站着一个身着黑风衣的男人，男人手中的枪口还在冒着烟。

“稍微等一下这位小哥，虽然这家伙很多时候超让人讨厌但终究还是我的master，让你随随便便杀掉的话老子可是会很困扰的。”  
与那漫不经心的语气截然相反的，突然在魔术师面前现身的蓝衣枪兵身上迸发出骇人的杀意。这简直是理所当然的吧，互为敌对彼此厮杀，以生命为代价的战场上，除了相杀之外在也没有任何其他的相处之道。  
而此时此刻，持枪的魔术师感受到了比起以往任何时候都要接近死亡的恐惧。  
要使用令咒将守护着爱丽的Saber强行召唤过来吗？  
虽然那将毫无疑问会致爱丽的安危于不顾，而且对于绝大部分参战的魔术师而言，爱丽斯菲尔才是Saber的主人。那么趁着Saber不在的时候袭击她简直是必然的事。但是不将从者召唤过来的话，面对Lancer与其主人的自己便如同案板上的肉一般任其宰割。  
“谁允许你出手了，Lancer！”  
不悦的声音打断了魔术师的思路。枪兵并没有回头，仅仅是从鼻腔中哼了一声代表回答。  
“看不起我吗，不过是一名从者而已！”  
“我说Master，虽然尊严是很重要，但对于已经确定失败的战斗就没有再浪费体力的必要，尤其是还不到拼尽生命的时候。”  
“一个只知道战斗的野蛮人凭什么对我说教！”  
争吵中的主从二人显然忽略了悄悄接近他们背后的黑影。  
金发的魔术师略带疑惑的看着从胸膛前钻出的三支反射出冷冷的金属光泽的利刃。天生的才能也好，后天的勤勉也罢，让魔术师在眼神落在那武器的瞬间便辨识出那并非是由金属打造的物品。  
是魔术。  
将魔力具现为锋利但又脆弱的刃物，杀伤力低下，教会的走狗才会使用的二流把戏。  
滴答，滴答。  
传进耳道内的声音像是隔着一层毛玻璃。  
似乎是自己召唤出来的那个家伙的声音，真是不管什么时候都那么吵闹的家伙。  
总觉得有些疲惫了，视线也随着流失的血液逐渐下滑。  
流失的……血液……？  
“喂！Master！”  
Lancer伸出双手正要接住前倾着身体倒下来的主人，但那具躯体在接触到他的手指之前便被向后拉了回去。一左一右出现在魔术师身边的暗影逐渐显现出清晰的轮廓。骷髅似的面具在月光下反射出惨白的颜色。  
一只从魔术师背后伸过来的手握住了那躯体的脖颈。接着，清脆的，粘稠的，如同肉铺中会发出的声音在噼啪作响的火焰声的间隙传入在场之人的耳膜。伴随着那声音，突兀的出现在魔术师胸前的属于另一个人的手中握着暗红色的尚在蠕动着的肉块。随着慢慢合拢的刚劲手指，肉块内的液体与固体的混合物，挤破包裹在外的粘膜，从那手指间掉落在地上。  
这过程仅仅发生在数秒之间，却在从者锐利的视觉中形成了慢动作一般的画面。  
来不及阻止，明明刚刚魔术师就在自己背后。尽管算不上合得来的Master，但想要保护对方的誓言绝不是作假。而那誓言在短短几秒内便已沦为毫无意义的文字，刻印在他的记忆之中。  
那只顷刻间便夺取了魔术师生命的手将手中的肉块，这个时候也只能够叫做肉块的东西毫不犹豫的甩掉。原本扣住脖颈的手完成了它的任务，解除掉对脖颈的束缚。刚刚刺穿了魔术师胸膛的武器再一次出现在那只手中，以干净利落得足以令任何人为之赞叹的动作将魔术师的前臂砍下——刻有令咒的手臂。断臂在落入那依旧沾染着鲜血的手中时令咒的夺取便已完成，低沉的男声所诵读的咒语与绽放出血色光芒的令咒便是最好的证明。  
“从属于我吧Lancer，在这令咒之下，泥土之上。”  
夺取了令咒的前代行者如此命令。  
“……开什么玩笑，让老子背弃刚刚才被你杀掉的主人转投你这个只敢背后偷袭的家伙吗！”  
从者的怒叱仿佛全在神父的预料之中，未被衣袖所遮盖的手臂上的令咒——远远超出了常规的数量的圣痕，绽放出妖异的光芒。  
“以此令咒为名，Lancer，库夫林，不得杀伤持有此令咒之人。”  
已呈蓄势待发之势的魔枪被不可见的外力生生压下，连持枪的双手都无法用力。  
令咒的绝对效力就连抗魔力出众的Saber都无法反抗，更不用说在这方面并未受到圣杯眷顾的Lancer。低垂的枪尖像是放弃挣扎一般指向地面，唯有那与魔枪同色的双瞳将饱含杀意的视线投向神父的方向。  
“早晚我会杀了你，我的新Master。”


End file.
